cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
Delhi Daredevils
Delhi Daredevils (hindi:दिल्ली डेयरडेविल्स) is one of the eight founding IPL Teams.Its based on the capital of India,New Delhi.They are captained by Mahela Jayawardene and coached by Eric Simmons.There home ground is Feroz Shah Kotla Stadium,however in 2013,they included Raipur International Stadium (in Raipur) as their secondary home ground. Squad (2013,current) * Players with international caps are listed in bold. * denotes a player who is currently injured/unavailable. * denotes a player who is unavailable for the entire season. } || Right-handed || Right-arm off break || |- |09|| Unmukt Chand || style="text-align:center"| || || Right-handed || Right-arm off break || |- |18|| Kedar Jadhav || style="text-align:center"| || || Right-handed || Right-arm off break || |- |21|| Manprit Juneja || style="text-align:center"| || || Right-handed || Right-arm off break || |--bgcolor="#FFCCCC" |24|| Kevin Pietersen || style="text-align:center"| || || Right-handed || Right-arm off break || Overseas |- |27|| Mahela Jayawardene || style="text-align:center"| || || Right-handed || Right-arm medium || Captain |- |31|| David Warner || style="text-align:center"| || || Left-handed || Right-arm leg break || Overseas, Vice Captain |- |36|| Venugopal Rao || style="text-align:center"| || || Right-handed || Right-arm off break || |- |99|| Ben Rohrer || style="text-align:center"| || || Left-handed || – || Overseas |- |–|| Gulam Bodi || style="text-align:center"| || || Left-handed || Slow left arm chinaman || Overseas |- ! colspan="7" style="background:#dcdcdc; text-align:center;"| All-rounders |- |02|| Jeevan Mendis || style="text-align:center"| || || Left-handed || Right-arm leg break || Overseas |- |07|| Yogesh Nagar || style="text-align:center"| || || Right-handed || Right-arm off break || |- |12|| Andre Russell || style="text-align:center"| || || Right-handed || Right-arm fast || Overseas |- |22|| Johan Botha || style="text-align:center"| || || Right-handed || Right-arm off break || Overseas |- |52|| Roelof van der Merwe || style="text-align:center"| || || Right-handed || Slow left arm orthodox || Overseas |- |56|| Irfan Pathan || style="text-align:center"| || || Left-handed || Left-arm medium-fast || |- |–|| Sujit Nayak || style="text-align:center"| || || Right-handed || Slow left arm orthodox || |--bgcolor="#FFCCCC" |–|| Jesse Ryder || style="text-align:center"| || || Left-handed || Right-arm medium || Overseas |- ! colspan="7" style="background:#dcdcdc; text-align:center;"| Wicket-keepers |- |48|| Naman Ojha || style="text-align:center"| || || Right-handed || – || |- |–|| CM Gautam || style="text-align:center"| || || Right-handed || – || |- ! colspan="7" style="background:#dcdcdc; text-align:center;"| Bowlers |- |15|| Pawan Negi || style="text-align:center"| || || Left-handed || Slow left arm orthodox || |- |37|| Siddarth Kaul || style="text-align:center"| || || Right-handed || Right-arm medium-fast || |- |55|| Ajit Agarkar || style="text-align:center"| || || Right-handed || Right-arm fast-medium || |- |64|| Ashish Nehra || style="text-align:center"| || || Right-handed || Left-arm fast-medium || |- |65|| Morne Morkel || style="text-align:center"| || || Left-handed || Right-arm fast || Overseas |--bgcolor="#FFCCCC" |77|| Varun Aaron || style="text-align:center"| || || Right-handed || Right-arm fast || |- |87|| Umesh Yadav || style="text-align:center"| || || Right-handed || Right-arm fast || |- |88|| Shahbaz Nadeem || style="text-align:center"| || || Right-handed || Slow left arm orthodox || |- |–|| Royston Dias || style="text-align:center"| || || Left-handed || Left-arm fast-medium || |- |–|| Aristh Singhvi || style="text-align:center"| || || Left-handed || Slow left arm orthodox || |}